Terminal Love
by PunkCosmopolitan
Summary: By Jamie Kay Huntt: One died to save many. The other feels as if they'll die any second. When even death can't keep you apart, how do you get the other one back?
1. Preface

**Hey, people! Okay, so this is gonna develop into my new story, **_**Terminal Love**_**. You will see why it is titled as it is.**

**I am still working on my other two stories. And I will continue to write those and post on TLS. I don't plan on updating ITE until I get out of school in about 12.5 school days. So that is only weekdays, Monday-Friday. But I am going to continue on TLS. I just wanted to get this out in the open. I apologize if this is a little too short for your liking. But this is only the preface. I plan on updating soon on this. But it won't have the almost daily updates as TLS. I will update once a week at the most. Maybe a little less time in between. It depends on how much I write and how popular it is.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even relatively close to being the rights to Kelley Armstrong's Darkest Powers series.**

_**Two Years Earlier**_

We were zipping in and out of rooms, rescuing people from the Edison Group HQ after we got rid of Diane Enright and Davidoff. Chloe and I were one group and while the others split into different groups to go all different places.

Right now, Chloe was using a zombie to attack one of the guards we ran into while I took on the other three. It wasn't very hard for me. They all went down easy.

I was finishing off the last one when I heard it. A gunshot followed by a scream. Chloe's scream. Then the sound of a body hitting the ground, gasping for air.

As quick as I could, I ran over to her, knocking the guard with a gun unconscious before he even saw me coming. Chloe was laying on the ground, blood pooling around her small body, bullet in her heart. She choked out a barely distinguishable 'Derek?' and I went and sat next to her, her head in my lap as I stroked her hair. "You're gonna be all right. Don't worry, you'll be fine," I whispered to her over and over again.

I could hear her heart beat faintly, the sound slowing until it stopped. "Chloe? Chloe!" I said, my voice depressed and drenched with sorrow. I gently shook her shoulder, but got no answer. Chloe was gone.

I never planned on loosing her. Chloe was my mate. The only girl I would ever love, and now she was gone. I could never smell her sweet scent again. I could never hear her soft voice again. Never kiss her full lips again. Never see her beautiful blue eyes full of love again. She would never come back to me. She lost and I wasn't able to stop it from happening.

My fault. It was all my fault. I didn't keep her safe, and now she was gone. Her aunt Lauren would blame me for this. And I blamed myself.

"Chloe…" I choked out when the wracking sobs that had over come me seemed to had halted for a second.

Sooner or later, I had to face everyone else. I had to take Chloe back to them, so that she could be given a proper burial. I wouldn't go to the funeral no matter how many times Dad or Simon tried to convince me. I couldn't. It would be to hard.

I closed my eyes and let the only tear I can remember shedding fall as I picked Chloe up for the last time. I would give her to her aunt and I would leave. I would get as far away from here as I could, only checking in on Dad and Simon by phone. It would be to painful to hang around them with all the memories of Chloe around.

Chloe's body felt weightless in my arms. A empty shell of the girl I love. I had to take her back to her aunt and leave. And that's what I'll do.

I walked mechanically back to where we would all meet up. They were all there. Everyone.

"W-What h-happened?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"Guard shot her while I was distracted," I said, placing her on the ground. "She's gone." My voice broke at the very last part. I had to leave now.

I turned on my heal and ran. I had a cell phone that we had bought back while we stayed at the safe-house, so I could call when I needed to.

I ran. I ran until I had no clue where I was. I would think by now that I was somewhere near the border of Canada. This would be far enough away.

The phone in my pocket buzzed. I ignored it. Most likely Dad or Simon. They would leave a message. And I would listen to it later. I didn't care what it was about. I didn't care about anything now. My heart felt like it was ripped from my body and now all I had left was a black hole.

The pain would never go away.

***dives into a bomb shelter and waves white flag* I know, I know. How could I do that to Derek and why would I kill Chloe? Don't worry. It will all play out. Just wait. You will see. You will see.**

**I know. It's short again. But this is only the preface. It's getting kinda late so I'm gonna go to bed right now. But I might, if I wake up to at least five reviews tomorrow morning, write chapter one and post it instead of homework.**

**Review, please.**

**~Macaela**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have, like, IDK, ten reviews now. I'm not sure and I don't feel like looking it up. But anyway… I have a long chapter here for you. Hope you like.**

**WARNING!: Mature content in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, nor will I ever.**

Ever since I lost Chloe two years ago, my life has been an empty nothingness. Dad and Simon would call every day, trying to convince me she was alive. But I wouldn't listen.

The last conversation was the worst…

_My phone ran in my pocket. More than likely Dad or Simon again. I looked at the Caller ID. Seeing it was Simon, I flipped it open._

"_What?" I asked, my voice a gruff growl._

"_Hey, bro. We really need you to come back. Chloe's heartbroken, Dad's worried—"_

_I cut him off. "Save it, Simon. I'm not coming back. Chloe's dead and Buffalo just holds to many memories. No matter how much you tell me she's alive, I won't believe you. She's gone."_

"_Fine, if you won't listen, I'll have her tell you herself." I heard him handing the phone to someone. Not even bothering to wait for the person on the other end to speak, I just hung up…_

I wonder if she is sometimes, but when those thoughts show up, I push them to the back of my mind. Chloe couldn't be alive. She died in my arms. She would never come back to me.

The first year Liz even showed up and tried to bring me back. She brought a picture of Chloe. But if could have been one from her funeral before she was put in the ground.

In the picture her blue eyes weren't shining with love like they normally where. They were filled with sadness and a death like aura. She was very pale; paler than when she had that stupid black dye in her hair three years ago. Her robin egg colored dress made her blue eyes seem brighter even when they weren't and made her pale blond hair look shinier.

My throat began to dry at the thought of her and I quickly clear my head with a sharp shake. Raising my head, I noticed that I was still in front of my house in Vancouver, and slowly started turning the door knob.

"Derek!"

I could have sworn I heard my name, causing me to stop momentarily. Calling it a figment of my imagination, I shook it off and began to enter again.

"Derek! Stop! Stop and look at me!"

That voice. Mmm… I've missed that voice for two years. But it cant be her. It couldn't be.

Running footfalls were sounding behind me. They got louder and louder as I faintly heard a car drive off. "Derek?" I heard the voice whisper. They were right behind me. I stiffened as the scent of the girl I loved and lost enveloped me.

My name was whispered one last time, then small arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Derek? Why won't you look at me? I'm here, I'm real. Please, please look at me," she whispered, near tears. I could smell the salty smell of them.

"You can't be real. You died in my arms. You left me here, alone," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Derek…" she cried, the tears falling, wetting my t-shirt.

I didn't want her in pain. I could hear her heartbeat, smell her scent that smelled of strawberries, hear her voice, feel her soft skin against my arms. She was here and she was real.

That's all it took to turn around to face her. She was standing there. All 206 bones, her pale pinkish skin, her blond hair, those beautiful sad blue eyes. She looked so, so sad; her eyes still rimmed with tears. And I caused those tears.

Tentatively, I lifted my hand gently and stroked her cheek, removing those last tears. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Chloe?" I asked softly.

Her eyes snapped open and she nodded. "You really are real, aren't you?" I asked. She nodded again. That was all the confirmation I needed. I leaned down and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed. It could have been forever, I didn't care. All to soon, she broke away, needing air. "I've— waited— two— years— to be—able— to— do— that— again—" she said between panting breaths.

"I thought I never would again. No matter how much I was told you were alive, I wouldn't believe. You had died in my arms, and I'd thought I lost you," my voice cracked on the last line. My heart was filled with so much love, I couldn't help but cry.

They were silent, tearless sobs. But in defiance, one tear leaked out of my usually tearless eyes and gently landed in Chloe's hair, where my face was buried. I lifted my head from its resting spot and looked into Chloe's eyes. "You're crying," she whispered, reaching up to swipe a stubborn tear away.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Do you want to come inside and tell me what I missed after I ran off?" I said.

"Mmh-hmm," she mumbled. "Just let me tell my dad and everyone they can go back to Buffalo and we'll follow when we are ready. Tori knows the possibilities of what might happen tonight…"

"Okay, I'll be in the main room. Just come find me."

"All right," she said, pulling a small, slim phone from her pocket. I stepped through the doorway reluctantly; leaving the door open so Chloe could get in.

I couldn't hear a word that was spoken and I wondered if it _was _just a figment of my imagination as I walked to the main room. I laid down on the couch, groaning for thinking something like that could be real.

_Chloe's dead. I'll never see her again. And I have to accept that. Not lye in the fantasies._

"What's wrong, love?" came the joyous tinkling of Chloe's voice. The use of my old pet name had to mean something. She wouldn't call me 'love' if she didn't love me. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chlo. Really," I said, a smile in my words and on my lips. She smiled back and crawled on to my chest, her face directly above mine.

I took advantage of the situation and lifted my head, kissing her playfully; just like we did before she died. I got a giggle in response. Oh, how I missed that laugh!

"Do you want to know what happened now, or later?" she asked, sorrow brimming her tone.

"Later. Right now, I just want to be with you. Alone," I whispered. Then, something snapped and I lost control. She was my everything and I need her now. I had her, but the need was still there. Tonight, I would do what I should have done two years ago. Tonight we would be one.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom. There I dropped her on the bed, then I joined her. I began peppering kiss along her jaw, leading to her lips before becoming greedy and selfish.

She was surprised at first, then she understood. A sly smile graced her beautiful face as she kissed him before she unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them off. I followed suit, stripping off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my shorts.

We only broke the kiss for a second or two. The passionate, loving demeanor dissipated but was quickly returned as our lips touched again. All our feelings were poured into that kiss. Our worry, our love, our happiness, our hope. Nothing would separate us; not even death.

During that time, I had reached behind Chloe, who was underneath me, and unhooked her bra. She has shimmied out of her panties already and was reaching to remove my shorts. But I was quicker , removing them before she had even run her hand down my chest.

I moaned her name as she ever so slightly planted kisses down my chest. We had rolled somewhere in the process and she was on top of me. Quickly, I flipped us again, almost toppling off the bed. She let out a moan and knew that… I knew that we were never going to be separated again.

Morning came. The sun was high in the sky but the cloud cover was thick as the snow drifted to the ground. Last night seemed like a dream. A distant memory. I had lost Chloe and now she had magically come back? No. She was alive and she was here. But I still thought this was a dream. The only proof against that was that Chloe was lying here in my arms, breathing.

It didn't take long for me to realize that we were both _naked _in _my _bed. Last night was clear as day. Chloe and I had sex. Plain and simple. We were one. No heading back now. But I don't regret it and I know she won't either.

Keeping Chloe pulled to my chest, I rolled over and opened the draw of the nightstand. Inside was a small black velvet box. I pulled it out and set it on the stand, closing the draw.

The box contained a gold ring of intricate design laden with diamonds. I had it picked out since I had first figured out Chloe was my mate. When everything was over and we were going back to a semi-normal life, I was going to propose. The ring was in my pocket that day and then I ran, thinking she was dead.

I stroked the velvet box once more before releasing Chloe and going to my closet. From there I dressed and pulled out an extra shirt for Chloe to wear.

Her dirty clothes lay on the floor next to the bed. I picked up her lacey lingerie and carefully put it on the bed with the clean shirt for when she woke. Then I pocketed the ring and walked to the kitchen. Once there, I pulled out everything I needed to make breakfast for two.

I mixed the pancakes and put them on the fryer. Once those where finished, I did the bacon. Then, I scrambled the eggs.

After everything was cooked, I called for Chloe as I poured two glasses of orange juice. She hollered out she would be in in a minute.

A couple minutes later, Chloe waltzed into the kitchen wearing my shirt like a dress. It was at least five sizes to big for her, but it was perfect either way.

I must have been ogling, because when she noticed me staring, her gaze dropped and she blushed. I quickly walked over to her and lifter her chin. "Hey, hey, hey. No need to be embarrassed. Okay?" I said softly.

"I wasn't," she said back. I just chuckled at her innocence which made her blush darken two shades.

"I have breakfast read. I didn't know what you wanted so I just gave you some of everything."

"Yum…"

My hand felt cold and I knew why. Chloe was already trailing for her plate, which was the same amount as mine. I walked the couple of paces to my seat and sat next to her. She was already digging into her plate, so I did the same.

It didn't take us long to finish. I would have thought Chloe couldn't eat all of what I gave her, which was enough to fill me, but she was able to. She made me slightly jealous at that. Three times smaller than me and ate just as much and doesn't gain a pound.

"How was it?" I asked.

"That was delicious, Der! Thank you!" she squealed, giving me a hug.

"You're welcome. Chloe" — I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket — "I know it has been forever since we last saw each other, but…"

"But what, Derek?" her voice was— slightly worried?

I place the box on the table in front of her, opening it to reveal the gleaming ring inside. "I can't imagine a life with anyone else. You're my mate. Will you… Will you marry me…?"

**So… Next chapter will be what her answer is… Don't you just hate how I'm leaving you hanging? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wassup? LOL. I have the new chapter here. This one will have some answers. Everything from how Chloe is alive to the answer to the proposal. I'm watching DWTS and hoping that Erin and Maks goes on along with Evan and Anna. So, Bu-Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't bug me about it.**

_Previously: I place the box on the table in front of her, opening it to reveal the gleaming ring inside. "I can't imagine a life with anyone else. You're my mate. Will you… Will you marry me…?"_

She was silent at first. Just staring at the ring before her with a blank look on her face. "I— I knew this would happen," I mumbled, my heart breaking. I snapped the box closed and left the room. That always how it went. Any attempt or flicker of happiness I got, it always got crushed.

I needed to get away. Not to far that I couldn't hear Chloe. A large oak tree on the edge of my yard is where I decided to take refuge. I was able to climb it easily with my werewolf reflexes and reached an area where I was well hidden by the leaves. The door opened and closed, then Chloe called out my name. I didn't answer, just sat in my hiding place, opening and closing the little velvet box. "Derek? Der, where are you?" her voice was full of tears and I could smell the salt that lied in them. I couldn't bear to have her sad. So I went to jump from my Pedestal, but instead fell backwards out of the tree. I landed on my back with a thud. Chloe shrieked my name, running over and kneeling beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked, checking me for injuries.

"I'm fine," I responded, sitting up. I was fine. A little sore from the fall, but nothing except my heart was broken. "Something wrong?" I asked, eyeing her tear streaked face.

"No," she whispered.

It was silent for a few moments, then Chloe spoke again. "I guess the off is revoked now, isn't it?" she asked, picking up the ring from where it had fallen out of its box in the fall.

"That depends…" I mumbled.

"Derek, you never gave me a chance to answer you. I was at loss of word I was so happy. If it's still open… Derek, what I'm trying to say is I love you and I can't imagine a life with anyone else, either…"

She was almost crying again. I didn't care, I just pressed my lips to hers in a deep, loving kiss. I didn't need the exact word. I knew what she was saying. Without breaking it, I pulled the ring from her hand and slipped it on her slim finger. We had a lifetime together from this point on.

After a while, we went back inside. Chloe had to help me get inside because my legs were giving out on me from the fall. We walked to the main room where Chloe helped me onto the couch, then snuggled into my side.

My thoughts wandered as I played with a strand of her hair. I just enjoyed the moment mostly, but soon, my reality had to end and I had to go back to the real world. "You never told me what happened while I was gone," I said.

She sighed. "You know how that one tear fell from you eyes that night?" she asked, getting straight to the point. I nodded. Of course I did. "Well, somehow, after my heart stopped, it jump started it back up. That one tear brought me back to life. Your dad thinks that it was the whole mate thing. He isn't really sure, though.

"I met with my dad. He brought me here along with Tori and Aunt Lauren. I went back to school with Simon and Tori, but they are the only ones who I talk to there. Everyone thinks I'm some crazy person.

"So much has changed since that day three years ago. We graduated last month so we came here.

"Oh, Derek…"

She burst into tears. I hate it when she cries, so I pulled her tight against my chest and rubbed small circles on her lower back. It took her a while to calm down, but soon she stopped crying all together, falling asleep on my chest. Slowly, I sat up and rocked her back and forth as she peacefully slept.

Her beauty was a little over bearing while she slept, that I didn't notice she started screaming. It broke through my little day dream about Chloe. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I was going to find out. "Chlo? Chloe? Wake up, love," I shouted, shaking her shoulder vigorously. The screaming continued, but her eyes snapped open.

Finally, after minutes, the screaming started to fade, then completely died out. "Chloe, sweetie, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?" I asked, my voice seeping with worry.

"N-n-nightmare," she stuttered. I pulled her into my arms and held her as close as I could without hurting her. Tears poured out of her sapphire blues.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" I whispered when she calmed down enough.

"Uh-huh…" she mumbled. "It was t-that night I-I died. I've been having t-that nightmare ever s-since then. It u-used to be every night; now it's j-just every other week."

Her voice was so sad. I wanted nothing more than to make that go away. But I didn't know how except be there for her. And that's what I did. I held her and was there for her.

She had stopped crying, but her body was still wracked with silent sobs. She was shaking, her whole body trembling.

_I wonder if she's in shock…_

It took about an hour for her to calm down completely. She just stopped crying, the tremors ending. "Can we go back to Buffalo? Even with Tori there to tell them I'm fine, Aunt Lauren and Dad have been worried about me and were reluctant to let me stay here last night. If I'm here any longer, they will call non-stop," Chloe said.

"Sure. Do you want to eat something first?"

"No. I'm not hungry. I ate a lot for breakfast." She gave me a dazzling smile when she said that I returned the smile, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the door. Then I set her down, taking her hand to lead her to my truck. She was still clad in my shirt and I remembered her other clothes. Putting her inside, I then ran back to pick up what she left.

The car ride to Buffalo was pretty quick. The roads where clear and I was driving pretty fast. About… 120 mph I'd say… I made small talk with Chloe almost the whole ride there. She told me mostly what had changed since I left.

Dad turned out to be Tori's biological father. Simon knew and was freaked out by it in the first couple of days but slowly grew used to it. Tori was a different story. She was outraged but eventually settled down.

_Great… I have a sister…_

Simon went through a ton of girls. A dozen to be exact. They didn't last any longer than three months. Except for the last one. Vikki Huntt. She has been with him since the beginning of the second semester of their senior year.

We were finally pulling into the condo that Chloe had told me to go to. She was sleeping now and her soft snores filled the silence of the car.

The condo was in the process of being remodeled. I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe was seeing ghosts left and right. As I turned the truck off, the front door slammed open to reveal a half-asleep middle-aged man. He was clad in pajama pants and a Hanes t-shirt. The light shining into the dark from the door illuminated form.

He stood there a moment, then walked toward the truck. I was already out, walking around to pull the sleeping Chloe from inside. The man grew closer and I could see his face was etched with worry, eyebrows furrowed like Chloe did when she was frustrated or worried. He must be her dad.

By now, Chloe was already cuddled to my chest, sound asleep. Mr. Saunders, at least that's who I'm assuming he is, was closer than before, almost in front of me. "Is she okay?" he asked, taking the last couple of steps and placing a hand on her forehead to check for fever.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just sleeping. Long drive over here," I told him. He nodded.

"You're Derek, right?" he asked, heading back to the house. I followed responding with, "Yes, sir."

"And what makes you think you're right for my little girl?" he asked. Yep, definitely Chloe's dad.

"I love her, sir. I will only love her." The last sentence I didn't speak as loud, but with the quietness of the night, he could hear. He stopped abruptly when I said it, pondering for a moment. He went back to walking, closing the area between the door and where he stood.

Once I was inside, I took Chloe to her room where Mr. Saunders directed me. Chloe said everyone was staying here; they wanted to keep a low profile. Some of the experiments had gone off on their own, though.

Placing Chloe in her bed and tucking her in, I left a kiss on her forehead. By now Mr. Saunders had probably told everyone we were here and they would probably want to see me. But then I remembered the time and figured he went back to bed.

With my thoughts figured out, I crawled into bed next to Chloe and wrapped her in my arms. Unconsciously, she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Good night, love," I whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wassup? Here is the new chapter. I typed it up while I was waiting for UPS to deliver new clothes and listening to **_**Turn It Off **_**by Paramore over and over. UPS is so annoying! Worst way to get something delivered. My clothes were supposed to be here yesterday and they won't be here until Monday 'cause UPS doesn't deliver on Saturday. **

**Anyway… Here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

_Running. Heart pounding. A scream sounds off in the distance. Chloe's scream. She's hurt. But I can't get to her. One last scream coupled with a gunshot. My heart shatters… then black._

I jolt up, my vision slowly coming back into focus. I look around. I'm in… Chloe's room. She's peacefully sleeping beside me.

_Just a dream… Just a dream…_

I laid back down, pulling Chloe to my chest and kissing the top of her hair. She mumbled something incoherent but sounded a lot like my name. I checked the clock on the beside table. The numbers glowed a bright red in the darkness. 2:00 A.M.

_Great…_

I closed my eyes again, and drifted off into sleep again.

The alarm went off; buzzing hurting my ear drums. I reached over and slapped down on snooze. The buzzing stopped but left a ringing in my ears. Chloe started to stir then. The alarm had woke her up. "Mornin'," I whispered as her eyes opened.

"Morning," she said with a smile. She gave me a small kiss, then got out of bed and walked to her closet. Inside there was a ton of clothes. Some where tiny and would fit her perfectly. Others looked where flags of material and would be way to large for the little angel.

She waltzed in and pulled out a pair of oversized jeans and a t-shirt. Then she tossed them to me. I stared at them for a minute as she pulled out one of the smaller outfits and dressed. "Put it on," she commanded. "Dad bought them for you when we first made plans to bring you back."

_Okay…_

I did as she said and dressed. The clothes fit perfect. I guess she would know my size.

Once we were both dressed and ready, we went down to the kitchen for something to eat. My stomach growled and Chloe let out a giggle. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted all the way to the bedroom and my mouth was almost watering by then.

I walked to the counter, grabbing a plate and piling it high. Then I went to the table, sitting down to devour my meal. Chloe wasn't far behind me, sitting down with a plate of food a quarter of the size mine is. Or was, actually.

We ate for a few seconds before somebody cleared. I looked up to see Dad, Mr. Saunders, Simon, and Tori sitting there with us. "You gonna say 'hello,' Wolf-Boy?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, bro. Haven't seen you in what? Two years?" Simon said, jokingly as he came over and clapping a hand on my back.

_I guess they told Mr. Saunders all the supernatural stuff, otherwise Tori wouldn't have called me out._

I just kept a straight face and gave a small wave of my hand, going back to my food.

Mr. Saunders and Dad seemed to be accessing the scene, like the were making sure I wouldn't snap and run off again. It took theme a while, but finally they stopped and Dad spoke after Simon and Tori stopped talking after they figured out I was ignoring them. "It's good to have you back, bud," he said. I gave him the usual grunt in response.

We ate until our plates were clean of food, then we made idle chat. Tori kept badgering Chloe for details of what happened, which she would give unless it was to private or embarrassing. When Tori would kept badgering her about one detail, I growled her name, shutting her up instantaneously. All that came from her after that was a jab or two towards Simon and a mouthed 'we'll talk later' to Chloe.

Simon and I talked some, then Mr. Saunders wanted to talk to me in private. Chloe looked a little worried, but I told her everything was fine and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Mr. Saunders was waiting in the living room, sitting in one of the arm chairs. He motioned for me to sit across from him on the sofa, so I did. "We never really got a proper introduction last night. It was late and we were both tired," he said.

"Indeed, we didn't, sir" I replied.

"You can skip the formal stuff. I save that purely for business. Call me Steve," he said, holding out a hand. I shook it, controlling my grip so it wasn't to strong. "They told me you're a werewolf. Guess the grip proves it," he said with a chuckle. "Derek, you told me you love my daughter. How much exactly?"

_Overprotective fathers._

"Well, since you know about the wolf thing… She's my mate; the only girl I'll love. When I thought she died, it killed me inside. I couldn't live without her. So I ran and tried to block out all the memories. It was like my heart had stopped when hers did.

"But then… then she came back. And it was like I was reborn. That hole in my chest filled.

"I can't live without her," I responded.

He nodded, taking it in, then speaking. "I noticed the ring on her finger. Is that from you?" he said.

"Yeah," I grunted.

"When's the wedding!" came a shout from the kitchen belonging to none other than Tori.

"Crap…" I mumbled under my breath.

"You proposed?" Steve asked.

"Yes, sir. I told you, she's my mate and I love her. She loves me back and I'll never love anyone but her."

"Well, then. You may have my blessing. You seem like a good man for Chloe and that's all I ask. That, and that you take care of her."

"I will. Thank you, Steve."

He nodded once more and release me. I went to find Chloe who was still in the kitchen with Tori, bombarding Chloe with questions and making wedding plans. I sat down next to Chloe and wrapped my arms around her noticing she was near tears because Tori wouldn't let up. "Tori," I growled. "If we want you involved in the plans, we'll ask, but for now, just leave."

"_Geeze_, Wolf-Boy. I was just getting the details. I'll leave, but I will be the maid-of-honor. And you can't do a flippin' thing about it 'cause I'm your sister and I'll just tell Dad," she threatened.

"_Ooh…_ I'm so scared…" I mumbled sarcastically. Just because she was going to threaten me and tell Dad, doesn't mean he was going to do anything. My and Chloe's wedding, and Chloe's decision.

Tori huffed and left the room, yelling for Dad. "You didn't have to do that for me," Chloe mumbled into my chest.

"Actually, I did. We just got engaged yesterday and here is wanting to know stuff like we left her out of the loop for months…

"I talked to your dad. He's allowing the marriage. I'm glad about that. But even if he hadn't, I would take her and go somewhere else and marry you," I responded, pulling her head up so I could look her in her eyes. They glistened with unshed tears. One stubborn hung on the edge, wanting to fall, but Chloe held it back.

I swiped it away for her with my thumb, gently stroking her cheek. "What about your dad? He knows, but didn't say anything," she whispered.

"We don't need his blessing, we already have it." I smiled then. She smiled, too, and leaned in for a kiss. I met her half way.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey! Wassup? Okay, so to write this, I missed the school dance. But I don't really care 'cause I wasn't going to go anyway. J I hope you like it. This takes place three weeks after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hm… Do I look like Kelley Armstrong to you…? Nope!**

Chloe and I where in our room making plans. Wedding plans. We had been engaged for three weeks and Tori insisted that if we didn't start making them ourselves, she would make them for us. And neither Chloe nor I wanted that to happen in fear we make her mad and she takes revenge by ruining it.

We were going over what colors we wanted when Chloe gasped, hand going to her stomach. "What is it, Chlo?" I asked.

"I don't know," she whispered, voice grave. I listened for a moment in the sudden quietness. It was so quiet I could hear the static of the television downstairs. The silence wasn't exactly quiet, though. There were no words spoken, but I could hear the heart beats in the room. My heart beat was the loudest, thumping in the same patterns as Chloe's softer beat. But it wasn't just our beats I could hear. There were three smaller beats coming from Chloe's stomach.

_Pregnant._

"Shit," I mumbled. Chloe heard and panicked.

"Der? Derek, what's wrong?" she asked, worry clouding her blue eyes. I ignored her and walked to the door to find Lauren. Being a doctor, she would know what to do.

Thankfully, she was walking down the hall at the moment. "Lauren? Could I talk to you? It's about Chloe," I said.

She looked taken aback for a minute, then she regained composure.; a mask of hate glued upon it. "What did you do to her?" she hissed.

"I did nothing. Can we go to a place where she can't hear? I don't want to freak her out," I lowered my voice at the last part.

"Fine," she snapped and led me to her office. Inside, I took a seat. "Speak," she spat, authority ringing in her hate filled tone.

"Chloe's pregnant," I said my voice steady, yet worry could be detected if you listened hard enough. "I heard the heartbeats."

"What!" she shrieked. "Yours, aren't they? Don't even answer that. I know they are. How many?"

"Three."

"Oh, God. How far along is she?"

"Three weeks, a little less. Do you remember anything about cross racial pregnancy? From when you work at the lab?"

"Some. With my statistics, you have about three months until the babies are born. Give or take a little. And that's only if they are correct."

I leaned back and ran a hand through my hair, expelling the breath I was holding. "Survival rate?" I asked, my voice grave and quiet, yet stable.

"With her body type and size, she has about a 47 percent chance of living through natural child birth. If we go Cesarean Section a few days before her water breaks, she has about a 87 percent chance. It won't be easy and we'll need to get an OBGYN, preferably one who is a shaman incase something goes wrong, to do the procedure.

"I'll examine her as the babies grow. And we will need to keep her under watch in case anything goes wrong."

"I understand. What about the wedding? It will have to be soon or not at all."

"We will get a private union in a couple of weeks. Then, once the babies are safely delivered and Chloe is fully recovered, we can still have a white wedding if you two want one."

"Okay… How should I tell her?"

"I don't know. That's up to you."

With that, she dismissed me, saying she'll give Chloe a check up at the one month mark. I left and found Chloe standing in front of the full length mirror in her room. She was looking at a profile view of her body. I stood in the doorway watching her as she ran a hand over her stomach, which was already starting to round.

_Not normal._

She turned to me with a joyous but worried look gracing her face. "I'm pregnant, aren't I?" she whispered. I nodded and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she buried her head in my chest. "What are we going to do?" she kept her voice light.

"I don't know. I talked with you aunt. She knows somebody who will deliver the babies. And next week Lauren is going to examine you. We'll make it through this. I promise," I said, voice soft.

"Good," she said, pausing. "Derek? You said babies. How many?"

"Three. And they will be loved and spoiled."

"Yes, they will. What about the wedding?"

"With the babies growing so fast, it is on hold. Your aunt is going to set up for a private union, just family. Once the babies are born, we can still have a big white wedding if you want."

"Tori will insist. So we have to. Even though I would prefer just taking care of the babies."

"Then that's what we'll do. Tori doesn't make the decision of whether we have a huge wedding or not."

"Mmm… I would like that…"

"What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know. It all depends on gender."

"Then we should wait until it's determinable. If we can't determine that, then we'll need to have names in mind."

"Mm-kay. How long until then?"

"About a month."

"Okay…"

I leaned down to give her a kiss. Meeting me half way, she murmured an 'I love you' against my lips.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey. I have a new chapter for you. I hope you like it. Sorry, no super long Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the babies 'cause I decided she was gonna have the babies and when and what genders and what they look like. Oh, and I'm not Kelley Armstrong.**

_Previously: "About a month."_

"_Okay…"_

_I leaned down to give her a kiss. Meeting me half way, she murmured an 'I love you' against my lips._

**Chloe's POV**

It has been exactly one month since my pregnancy had been confirmed. I had three little lives growing inside of me.

We had decided to announce it that day. I still remember it clear as day…

_Derek and I walked downstairs to announce the new members coming into our messed up family. We had Aunt Lauren gather everyone down in the living area for us. And as we turned the corner, four pairs of eyes glued themselves upon us._

"_Chloe, Derek," Dad said. "Lauren said you had something to tell us…"_

_I nodded, taking a seat with Derek by my side. "Don't freak out, okay?" I said._

"_Nods from all around. "I-I'm p-pr—" I started to say, but Derek cut me off._

"_What Chloe is trying to say is… She's pregnant," he said._

_I looked at everyone with pleading eyes. They mulled over it for a while before the freaking out started. They apparently took my plea for a different meaning._

"_WHAT?" Dad yelled. He was out of his chair in seconds, in our faces. I shrunk into Derek's chest, flinching. "Get out!" he shouted at Derek. "Get out! Now!" His hand shot out in the direction of the door, pointing._

"_No, Daddy! No! You can't throw Derek out! You can't! 'Cause if he goes, I go!" I yelled back at him, tears falling down my face. Then black…_

… After that, I remember nothing. I passed out or something. Aunt Lauren said it was over exertion from yelling. Which I stupidly believed.

Derek never left. Aunt Lauren explained to Dad that there was nothing wrong and told him that the babies and I would be safer with Derek around to keep constant watch of me. All factors where explained and Dad cooled off a bit. But it took a while.

Right now, Derek and I where sitting in Aunt Lauren's makeshift office and bedroom. She was putting pressure on my bulging abdomen to see if she could get the babies to respond.

They fluttered in my stomach, causing me to gasp. "Did that hurt?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"No. Now. The babies just moved," I said, soothing her worries.

She nodded, then proceeded to examine me.

**Derek's POV**

I was tense the whole time. Chloe gasped several times and it made me overprotective, thinking she was in pain. She assured Lauren, and me, several times it was just the suddenness of the babies movement. I didn't believe her most of the time, though.

After a while, Lauren went to a closet and pulled out some sort of machine. Upon further investigation, I noted that it was a portable ultra-sound machine. Lauren pulled out a tube of sickly smelling jell and applied some to Chloe's revealed abdomen. **(A/N: I am to lazy to look this kind of stuff up. If it is wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.)**

I pulled away from the corner I was looming in and went to stand by Chloe. She took my ringed hand in hers, eyes glued to the monitor. Lauren already started the ultra-sound and on the screen was a fuzzy picture.

Lauren started explaining what we were seeing. "So, here you see two of the babies. This one here—" she pointed to the one on the right "—is a boy. You can tell…" She went on how and why each baby was what gender.

A smile broke across my face and I gazed down at Chloe. She smiled up at me, joy filled the room. We were parents. Parents of three children. So much joy filled me at this thought. One boy, two girls. We just had that confirmed.

Lauren let us out after advising Chloe to limit physical activity and a bunch of other things in her state. I took Chloe to the kitchen to get her something to eat, then.

She was craving pancakes topped with A1 Steak-sauce. Envy filled me at how much she could eat. And it was worth that envy.

She ate in silence, then carefully washed her plate, me hovering by her side. A few times she would whine and complain about my constant hovering. It was easy to distract her and make her stop, though. Didn't take much. **(A/N: Insert smirk here _)**

Chloe also got hot and cold flashes. And with that came morning sickness. I would hold her hair back and rub soothing circles on her back like she did with me those first few times with my Changes.

I could Change at will now as long as I change once a week. So when I did that, I left Chloe with the next option that wasn't me. Tori and Liz. They watched over her while I was out. And nothing seemed to happen then.

Another week went by and Chloe brought of the topic of the nursery. I was a little confused at first, but then I realized what she meant. The babies were seven weeks from their due date and we had six until they were born. And we had no room set up for them.

Tori's expertise would be needed here. I told Chloe to get what she wanted for the room; I wouldn't care. So she went to her dad to get money for the nursery and went with Tori to 'stock up.'

They came back two and a half hours later with an array of clothes and blankets. They also bought three cribs and a changing table. **(A/N: I chuckled at that last sentence. Changing table. :D Ha-Ha. Werewolf babies, Changing. You get my point.)** Tori insisted that I see all of the clothes that they bought and then go to the room and start painting it to match the bedding.

So that's what I did. Chloe and Tori showed me little frilly outfits in pink and purple and some basic ones in green. Apparently, we were color coding the babies. I rolled my eyes at Tori as she said that.

After that, I went to the spare room where the nursery would be. There was already pale yellow paint on the walls that appeared to be drying. I could smell the moisture still. The walls matched the layettes so I didn't have to worry about that. A soft green and purple were in the bedding so that is what I had to work with for trim, which was all I had to do.

Looking at that, the trim was already the soft green in the blankets. I was beginning to go ask if the room had always been that way when Simon walked in, paint all over his clothes.

"You do this?" I asked, waving to the room.

"Of course. I wanted to help you out. I've been thrown in the background so I helped you out with all the work you had to give you a break. It wasn't very hard. Magic can do almost anything," he said, smiling while wiggling his fingers in the air.

"Thanks. You're a great brother, you know that? And you'll be a great uncle, too."

He walked over and gave me a size awkward half-hug. "You are, too. And those kids will be and are lucky to have you as a dad. You'll be a great one. They'll be well loved by you and Chloe."

A smile graced my face. It _was_ rare, but ever since I got my Chloe back and these babies came into my life, I've been different; happier.

Simon returned my smiled and said, "Lets get the furniture in here. Tor and Chlo bought it, right?"

"Yeah. Lets"

Simon and I walked downstairs and grabbed the cribs. I grabbed two while her grabbed one. Then we trudged up the stairs to the freshly painted room. We set down the cribs and began to assemble. In no time, there were three white convertible cribs against the longest wall. With those up, we went downstairs to bring up the changing table. From there, we set it up and placed it on an angle in a corner.

With that up, we went to hang the clothes in the closet and place the toys about. Not long after that was finished, we went to see what the girls where up to. Of course, Tori was trying to get Chloe to have a wedding once the babies were born and she lost the weight she had gained in the past two months. I growled as I entered the room, telling Tori to lay off. She backed off easily enough.

Then Chloe announced she needed to go to sleep and padded to our room. I followed, keeping a close eye on her.

**Okay, so I finished this chapter. I put a little brotherly moment in there. What'd y'all think?**

**I was thinking… should I do, like, a Simon POV or Lauren POV? Like, I was thinking instead of the intense suspense that I would write while Chloe is having the C-Section, I could do more Drama from someone else. Like, do Lauren 'cause she would be in the OR with Chloe. Or Steve! See what his thoughts are. :D**

**Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back. Yup. With a new chapter. All because Harley fell in love and wanted more. ****J**** So, I give you, my valued readers, the newest chapter. I said at first the story won't be as long, and it isn't. This will be the last chapter.. And I will be working on TLS after I am finished with this chapter. I really badly need to publish this… And I really badly need to finish TLS… Anyways! On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me = No owning Darkest Powers.**

Chloe had laid down in our bed and was sound asleep by time I had gotten to the door way. She had been a good seven feet ahead of me when I started for the room. I heard her soft snores turn to whimpers and saw her hands clutch her stomach. As her eyes snapped open, she let out a piercing shriek.

I ran to her side, being only in the door way, and picked her up. Her hands were still clutching her stomach and she was panting now.

Another shriek as I carried her down the stairs to where Lauren was coming towards us.

Taking one look at Chloe, she pulled us to her room. **(A/N: Yes, Lauren now lives with them. It's like an office/bedroom type set up. And I don't know if I pointed this out or not, Chloe and Derek are married now. And now the babies are coming! Trust me, if this is terrible, and I know it probably will be in the medical accurateness, I am sorry. I didn't feel like looking up what all goes on and stuff. So I'm just gonna go with what I know.) **She led us to the back, where she had everything set up for the birth that wasn't supposed to happen for a couple of weeks. I set Chloe down on the bed, and Lauren got prepared for the delivery.

"We'll have to go natural birth. It's to late for a C-Section. Go tell Kit to call Emaline, incase anything goes wrong. It shouldn't, but we will still need a shaman around," Lauren said.

I nodded and raced out of the room and found Dad, along with everyone else, in the kitchen. They all sported looks of worry.

"Lauren wants Emaline called," I said, entering.

Dad nodded and picked up the phone sitting next to him, dialing a number. He spoke for a minute or so, and then hung up. "She coming."

I gave another nod, then went to stay by Chloe's side.

**Simon's POV**

Derek, Lauren, and Emaline had been with Chloe as she gave birth to my new nieces and nephew. After about four hours of everyone else being outside, Emaline and Lauren stepped out, smiles gracing their faces.

I was the one closest to the door, so I asked out right, "How are they? Chloe and the babies?"

"Perfectly fine. Chloe's resting. And Derek's watching her. The babies are perfectly healthy and are asleep," Lauren said.

I let out a sigh of relief and went to get some rest. It had been a long day, and I was just up to make sure that everything was okay. Tori had gone to bed a while ago, and Dad and Mr. Saunders were waiting for the answer downstairs. I decided that Lauren would tell them, and went down the hall where my room lay.

The next morning, I got up and ate breakfast. Derek was down and was grabbing something to eat. "Hey, bro," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"How's Chlo and the babies?"

"The babies are sleeping. Chloe's up. I just came down here to grab something for her to eat."

"Good. Can I go see her then?"

"Sure."

Derek grabbed the last of what he needed, and walked up stairs. I followed him. He entered Lauren's office and walked straight to the back. I padded right behind him.

We came upon Chloe's bed, where her slim figure laid buried under the covers. She had a small, but tired smile that reached her eyes. "Hi, Simon," she said.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Been better. Sore. But I'm so happy now that we have these little miracles." She waved towards three crib like hospital beds.

I padded over to them, and saw three little babies clothed in raiment of purple, pink, and green. Each little baby had a color. "What's their names?" I asked, voice quiet.

I didn't notice Derek had walked up behind me until he whispered, "This—" he picked up the baby in pink "—is Cere Jennifer."

He held her so gently, and rocked her a little as she slept. Cere yawned and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of bright green eyes. Derek's eyes. And she had Chloe's blonde locks, the thin tuft of hair curling around her little face.

She looked around the room a little, then her eyes settled on me. She smiled a small smile on her little face. "Can I hold her?" I looked to Derek.

He nodded and passed her to me. I made a supporting cradle with my arms, and she was placed in them. She was so small. Cere smiled up at me again, and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Hi. Hi," I cooed.

She giggled a little.

I rocked her a little bit, and she began to get tired again. So I handed her back to Derek, and he placed her in her bed. He then, picked up the next baby. She was clad in purple. He handed her to me, saying, "Lillie Jane."

Lillie stayed sleeping, but I knew that she looked just like her dad. Just like Derek. I placed her back in her bed, and looked to the my little nephew, now awake. He also had Derek's black hair, but Chloe's blue eyes. "You can hold him, if you want. His name's Steven Kit. We decided, him being our only son, we would name him after our dads."

I didn't say anything, I just picked him up and played with the little bundle of joy.

I had played with my little nieces and nephew for a while, then I let them sleep and went and talked to Chloe and Derek. Derek and I just sat next to the bed, as Chloe stayed where she was.

"So, do you know if they came into any of your powers?" I asked.

"We can tell on Lillie and Steven. They're werewolves. It's a little harder for Cere. And even Steven and Lillie, because of the necromancer gene. But we do know that Lillie and Cere have the gene. There's a distinct smell to them, the same smell Chloe and her dad have, that isn't part of their normal scent," Derek said.

"Wow. You have two necromancers and two werewolves for kids. How are you gonna handle them?" I chuckled.

"You know we will, Simon," Chloe laughed.

I just laughed along with her, and soon Derek was joining in.

**Derek's POV**

I was a dad. I had three beautiful children.

Cere Jennifer. She was a necromancer like her mom, and had my eyes; Chloe's hair.

Lillie Jane. Practically, an exact replica of me. My hair, my eyes, my facial structure. She got both genes. The necromancer, and the werewolf genes.

Steven Kit. My hair, Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. And he was a werewolf.

I couldn't be prouder than I was now. I was married to my one, my only, my mate. And I had the three most beautiful children. And all this was actually mine. It didn't get taken away.

Simon had left a little while ago, and it was just Chloe and I, since the babies were sleeping. I leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I love you," I said against her lips.

"I love you, too," Chloe whispered.

**Aww… It's over… ****L**** Oh, well. I do give anyone who wants to do their own story that will follow this, permission to the babies. I know this is probably to soon to end it, but I have to. ****L**** My mom said, once I finish all my FanFics, I have to cut off my ties to it. Well, I'm still gonna write FanFics for DP. I will still be doing **_**I Promise**_**. And I have one more chapter to **_**The Last Stand**_**. I will not be continuing **_**In The End**_**, though… Anyway! Review please!**


End file.
